


Dean at Sizzler

by Angela_Lane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Lane/pseuds/Angela_Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Sizzler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean at Sizzler

**Dean at Sizzler**

"Man, this is good pie," said Dean, his cheeks full of crust and fruit. Sam just shook his head, a look of disgusted wonder on his face. There were five plates stacked on the table next to his brother.

"Excuse me, sir," a nervous waiter stated.

"What?" said Dean, shovelling more pie into his mouth.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You've eaten three trays of pie."

"So. Make more. Simple," he smiled as though he were talking to a special child.

"We… can't. We're out of ingredients."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder, out the window. "There's a grocery store over there. Go buy more."

"I'm… sorry. I really have to ask you to leave."

"Sam? Help me out here?" Sam wasn't there. Looking over, he saw the sasquatch filling his plate with salad. He grinned. "You said it's all you can eat. And I'm still eating. And so's my brother."

The waiter scurried away to his manager.

**X**

Harry, Sam and Dean pulled up outside the Sizzler restaurant; Dean and Harry's eyes lit with joy.

"Dean! Come on! You remember what happened last time we went to Sizzler, don't you?" Dean scowled at his brother.

"What happened last time?" asked Harry.

"Nothing!"

"We were kicked out because Dean at all their pie!" They answered together.

"Really? You ate Sizzler out of pie?" Harry sounded kind of impressed… in a morbidly amused kind of way.

"Yes. He did. Then told them to make more when they ran out."

Harry laughed, leading the way inside.

**Later**

"Mmm, this mousse is delicious!" said Dean, shovelling it in.

"You know… fairies poop chocolate mousse," said Harry, nonchalantly. Sam's spoon paused just before his mouth; he looked kind of ill. Dean looked at his bowl full of mousse and shrugged.

"Tastes pretty good," and continued eating.

Even later

"Hey guys!" Gabriel appeared, a plate full of desserts popped in front of him. The Winchesters didn't look pleased. Harry just watched the newcomer with interest.

"You know, you have to pay for that…" said Sam.

"I did. Three hours ago. I just thought I'd sit with you when I saw you come in."

"You've been here for  _three hours_?" Sam was disgustedly amused. Gabriel reminded him of Dean sometimes.

"Yeah. It's nice not to have to cook for once."

"You're an angel. You don't have to cook," Sam deadpanned.

"An angel?" Harry sounded delighted.

"Yeah, a douchebag angel," replied Dean, mouth still full. Gabriel pulled a face.

"How'd you pay for it?" asked Sam.

"I made some money."

"Doesn't that take the same effort as making food?"

"No. It's not edible."

"You could eat rocks and be ok," said Dean. "You don't  _need_  to eat!"

"But I  _like_  to eat! I like the dining experience." They all looked at him blankly. "I also made money with those films you're so fond of, Deano," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Dean finally put down his spoon.

"I can't eat anymore."

Sam just smirked.

 


End file.
